Beautiful memories
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Si pudiera retenerlo un poco más. Si pudiera sostenerlo un poco más fuerte para que no lo dejara… Había tantas cosas que no le había dicho, tantas conversaciones que no tuvieron, que quizás si comenzaban a hacerlo en ese momento, la muerte se aburriría y se marcharía. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para creer en los milagros. SPOILER DEL MANGA


Advertencias: **SPOILER DEL MANGA**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro

Notas al final

* * *

 **Beautiful memories**

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que tuve un gato?

Los azules ojos del comandante se enfocaron en su rostro sólo por un momento antes de perderse de nuevo en el inmenso cielo frente a ellos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte brindándole una magnífica vista de tonalidades naranjas.

—Era un horrible animal callejero —continuó Levi—, negro y sucio, lleno de pulgas…

Erwin apenas podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que vieron juntos la puesta del sol, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo los últimos rayos de luz iluminaban el rostro de su amado. Recordaba también su expresión cuando dormía. Y también cuando estaba avergonzado.

Los buenos recuerdos que construyeron juntos se los llevaría consigo a la tumba. Se sentía todo tan distante ahora. No quería que terminara así.

—Levi… —Le interrumpió usando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para rozar su mejilla con su única mano y Levi no necesitó nada más para detenerse, ahogando un jadeo. No se mostraría débil delante de él.

El hombre que amaba estaba muriendo en sus brazos por su propia elección, ¿qué otra cosa se suponía que hiciera?

Si pudiera retenerlo un poco más. Si pudiera sostenerlo un poco más fuerte… sólo lo suficiente para que no lo dejara… Había tantas cosas que no le había dicho, tantas conversaciones que no tuvieron, que quizás si comenzaban a hacerlo en ese momento, la muerte se aburriría y se marcharía. Tal vez no era demasiado tarde para creer en los milagros.

Aun cuando aquello no tenía sentido, ni siquiera para él mismo, no había dudado en intentarlo. Esa clase de locuras se cometen por amor.

No había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera habría tenido sentido luchar. Aun cuando estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a la legión entera, o lo que quedaba de ella, el mismo Erwin le había dado la respuesta que necesitaba.

Levi quería ser egoísta, por eso, ya que no había podido ponerlo a él sobre todos los demás, se encargó de amenazarlos a todos para que los dejaran solos en esos últimos momentos. Si ese era el fin, si ya lo había perdido todo, lo menos que podían darle a cambio era privacidad. Ambos lo merecían.

Erwin estaba cansado. Le estaba tomando todas sus fuerzas el mantenerse consciente, pero quería que el rostro de su capitán fuera lo último que viera antes de dejar ese mundo. Aun cubierto de sangre, Levi nunca dejaría de parecerle hermoso.

Un viejo recuerdo llegó a su mente mientras luchaba contra el impulso de cerrar los ojos. Uno que en su momento le había llenado de ilusión y de esperanza. Mucho más fuerte que su deseo por salvar a la humanidad, el deseo de un futuro tranquilo donde pudieran estar juntos era lo que le había impulsado a seguir adelante todos esos años.

—Cuando todo esto termine… y vivamos en una cabaña… lejos de todo como siempre soñamos… deberíamos tener una mascota…

Hacía tanto que Levi no sentía ese dolor, que apenas podía hablar sin que el nudo en su garganta le ahogara. Su corazón estaba roto, sus sueños, destrozados, y ya no le quedaba nada más a que aferrarse excepto ese futuro con el que habían soñado juntos y que ahora también se le escapaba de las manos.

—Un gato estaría bien… uno tan arisco como tú. —Agregó Erwin intentando sonreír, una sonrisa torcida que estrujó el corazón de su capitán.

Erwin nunca había querido aquello. Morir delante de él era algo que deseaba evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso se había despedido de él, seguro de que no volverían a verse. Así no era como tenía que ser. Entre toda esa devastación, con tantos hombres caídos en combate, Levi ni siquiera debía ser capaz de encontrar su cuerpo.

Pero ahí estaban, sobre la muralla en pleno atardecer, ensuciando la imagen que quería que su amado capitán conservara de él. Su único deseo, llegado ese punto, era que, al cerrar los ojos, Levi pudiera recordar al hombre que era cuando estaban a solas en la intimidad de su habitación, lejos de las miradas curiosas y de las críticas, lejos del resto mundo, y no a ese hombre herido de muerte que agonizaba en sus brazos.

Cuanto lamentaba que le viera así la última vez.

Levi siempre creyó que estaba preparado para ese momento, incluso le había asegurado que no le afectaría, pero lo cierto era que esperaba morir antes que él. O morir juntos. Cualquier cosa menos quedarse sólo de nuevo, porque esta vez sabía que nada en el mundo podría llenar el vacío que Erwin estaba dejando en él.

Su corazón latía por y para él, cuando ya no estuviera, no estaba seguro de poder seguir viviendo.

—Levi…

Había aún muchas cosas que no habían dicho. Había aún muchas cosas que no habían vivido. Erwin, que había estado preparado para morir, ahora rogaba un poco más de tiempo. Necesitaba decirle lo que sentía, necesitaba decirle lo importante que era para él. Necesitaba decirle muchas cosas pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Lo sé, no digas nada… no digas nada… —Suplicó Levi con la voz entrecortada y le abrazó ocultado su rostro en su cuello, rindiéndose al llanto y rogando que no sintiera sus lágrimas humedeciendo su fría piel.

Erwin no dijo nada más. Cerró los ojos dejando que el aroma y calidez de su amado le rodearan mientras su respiración se iba volviendo lenta y sus latidos cada vez más pausados. Pese a todo, no podía pensar en un mejor lugar para morir que en los brazos de su Levi.

Aunque el infierno le esperara tras la muerte, había muerto en el paraíso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que no lloraran tanto como yo al escribirlo. Este fic prácticamente se escribió sólo, se me ocurrió mientras leía el capítulo de éste mes y no pude evitar pensar en lo que pasaría si no usaran el suero en Erwin. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, al menos espero que Levi se quede a su lado hasta el final.

Lamento si fue demasiado corto, hasta la próxima.


End file.
